I Love You Goodbye
by Sentimentally Dead
Summary: But that time was different. He seemed more desperate, but I refused all the same, the usual threats passing my pale lips, the usual cold glare intensified. But when he finally seemed to accept defeat once more, he made no move to meet out lips. /SasuNaru


_I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters._**  
**

**Warning: Death will ensue. Rated to be safe.**

This is my first SasuNaru fic... Actually, it is my first fic. Period. Please R&R. Enjoy!

"_Alright, Sasuke. I'll give up. I'll stop trying... I love you. Goodbye."_

If only I had known the meaning behind those words. At the time, I was only relieved. He would finally stop following me, trying to bring me back. He would stop fighting for a useless cause.

But now, all I can think of are the words he had said, the scene before them, and the torture it is still bringing forth. If only I had looked at him, seen the hope finally fade away from those bright, cerulean eyes. But I had turned away, as always.

It was always the same. He would find me, try and fail to bring me back, and then, before I would render him unconscious to spare him the pain of watching me leave, he would kiss me. As if it were the last chance he had, the last tactic to get me to follow him home. Then, as the tears fell from his eyes, he would whisper those three little words, and hit the ground.

But that time was different. He seemed more desperate, but I refused all the same, the usual threats passing my pale lips, the usual cold glare intensified. But when he finally seemed to accept defeat once more, he made no move to meet out lips. He just looked at me, smiling as he held back the tears. And then he said it.

"_Alright, Sasuke. I'll give up. I'll stop trying… I love you. Goodbye."_

But I hadn't been watching his face, unable to bear the pain that would tear through my own, blackened heart. I had barely moved in my simple attack, yet he fell to the ground, limp and motionless, other than the steady rise and fall of his chest.

I turned to glance down at him, closing my eyes against the pain of leaving him once again. Each time it was more difficult to leave him. Yes, I loved him. I still do. But at the time, all I was thinking of was my revenge, the power, and the victory ahead.

So all I had done was kneel down to gently caress his face. He had been able to hold back the tears, but a few managed to escape on his fall to the ground. I had picked him up, hugging his body tightly before laying it on the bed that sat within the room. I had gently kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his lips, brushing his hair from his face. And then I had left.

A month later it was over. I had finally defeated my brother, and I killed Orochimaru as well. I had been lying there, surrounded by blood, and covered in it myself. And then they had come. They had come to find me, to bring me back. But something was missing. Naruto wasn't with them. I was too weak to ask, and too weak to resist as they brought me back to Konoha.

Another month passed before I could leave the Hospital, and I silently took my punishment. They were lessened, since through my betrayal I had rid Konoha of two of their greatest enemies. Once I had left the Hokage's office, I was met by Sakura. She was over me, now a couple with Sai, my replacement within the team, and for that I was glad. But I still had to ask something.

"_Sakura, where is Naruto?"_ I had asked after a bit, and she went silent, looked up at me with eyes filled with sorrow and worry.

"_We don't know Sasuke. He disappeared about two months ago. We thought he had went to find you on his own again, but when he didn't come back we… Well, we all knew you wouldn't kill him so…" _She trailed off there, looking out towards the gates, as if the blonde boy would come waltzing into the village at any moment. 

I was scared. He hadn't come back? What was so different from all those other times? But then I remembered.

"_Alright, Sasuke. I'll give up. I'll stop trying… I love you. Goodbye."_

Give up, stop trying, and then… goodbye? Did that mean he… My eyes widened and I turned, going towards the gates, knowing I had to prove my theory wrong. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't be…

"_Sasuke! You can't leave, you're on probation!" _Sakura had tried to stop me, but I just turned to her, not knowing I had tears falling from my eyes.

"_I know where Naruto is! Now let me go." _I must have said that with some strong emotion, either that or she knew what those tears meant. Her eyes had softened, and she nodded once, telling me she was coming. I couldn't have cared less. All I did was turn once more and rush out the gates, heading towards the abandoned hide out where Naruto had found me last.

Soon enough, I reached the rundown building, Sakura following me silently. I entered quickly; darting through the hallways filled with dust and dried blood. I stopped before one room, hesitating to open it. It had been my room during the time in this hideout, and the last place I had seen the blue of Naruto's eyes. I finally pushed it open, walking in and looking towards the bed.

Naruto lay on the bed, the sheets turned crimson around his body. His blonde hair had faded to a lighter shade, and his eyes were closed against the world, his skin even paler than my own. His jacket and shirt lay abandoned on the floor. His hands were held, holding a kunai so it plunged into his chest, his heart. Long, deep gashes were drawn into his stomach, as if he had tried to break the effect the seal had on him. His blood had dried over his smooth skin, splattered onto his face as well.

A faint, pained smile was still on his white lips, but he looked… peaceful, as if he had finally left something behind that was hurting him. I heard Sakura gasp from behind me, but I couldn't turn to comfort her. I was falling apart myself. I walked slowly to the bed, falling to my knees and succumbing to the ocean of tears awaiting release. I rest my head on his chest, away from the hands holding the kunai. I sobbed, my heart seeming to tear itself apart.

After a while, a hand rest on my shoulder, causing me to jump. I turned to look at Kakashi, whose one visible eye was clouded over in sadness, worry, and pity. I looked around; apparently Sakura had gone to the village to alert the others. Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Iruka stood there, along with Sai and Sakura herself. Iruka was crying, Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked extremely pained, and a silent Sai was comforting a sniffling Sakura.

"_Let's go, Sasuke. We are going back to the village. Naruto will get a proper burial."_Kakashi had said to me, and all I could do was nod slowly. I was muttering about how it was my fault, how I should have known what he had meant, how I should be dead as well, but Kakashi only squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. _"It's not your fault, Sasuke. He wouldn't want you to die, anyway. We all know that."_

So we went back, I myself in somewhat of a trance. The funeral was upsetting, since only they and the others ninja's had come. I was there from the beginning to the end, back to my emotionless, cold mask. And then I returned to my house. It was meticulously clean, and remnants of Naruto's chakra could still be felt. Naruto had been taking care of my house, probably wanting it to look nice if I ever returned with him. I made my way to my room before falling to the bed, sobbing hysterically once more.

And so here I am. Sitting on my bed in the middle of the night, staring at the photo of our Team from what seemed like so long ago. I already decided what I was going to do. Sure, I got my revenge; I did what I had to do. But now… what was there to live for? My life had been filled with vengeance, training and… Naruto. Now all of that was gone. In my right hand is my old headband, which Naruto had kept in good shape all this time.

I allow a sigh to escape my lips, tears still falling slowly from my eyes. I guess I grew used to them after a few hours. I took a kunai from under my mattress, looking at the photo once more and putting the note stating where I wished to be buried beside it. And then, I plunged the blade into my chest, above my heart.

"Alright, Naruto. I'll give up. I'll stop trying… I love you. See you soon."

/AU: So, what did you think? I believe I messed up on the POV at some points... but yeah. Be as harsh as you want with the reviews, I need critisism to get better. xD 


End file.
